Butterflies
by We-Be-Cool
Summary: Seven days before college, before our heroes separate. Is seven days enough for Ichigo?


**Butterflies**

Rukia hummed as she walked the summer night. Yuzu had taught her a new rhyme, and it had been stuck in her head all week. Orihime smiled at her.

"What're you humming?"

"A 'nursery rhyme'." the raven haired girl quoted. "Yuzu taught it to me."

"Really? What's it called?"

"London Bridge is Falling Down." she said. "It has a depressing name."

"Ah, yes, I remember that. _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_."

"Yeah, that's it."

The two girls began singing the song, goofing and laughing like two five year old sisters.

_Take a key and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up_

Take a key and long her up, my fair lady

How will we build it up, build it up, build it up

How will we build it up, my fair lady

Rukia stopped, looking in the window of a jeweler's shop. Orihime kept singing and walking for five whole seconds before she realized Rukia had stopped. She jogged beside her, looking at the pendant that had caught the young Soul Reaper's eyes.

It was a silver butterfly on a beautifully thin, silver link chain. Its wings held gems of deep violet. They shimmered with a natural beauty. Orihime's eyes widened, and her fingertips pressed against the glass.

"Wow." she breathed, meshing her face against the window. "It's beautiful."

"It is." Rukia murmured, her eyes glimmering as she took in the simple design's beauty. She reluctantly tore her eyes from the necklace. "C'mon, we have to get to the party. Ichigo'll kill me if I don't have the drinks there before the teenagers arrive."

"Hold it, let me take a picture." Orihime brandished her pink phone, flipping it open. After a click, she smiled, pressed a button, and closed it. "I can't wait to show Tatsuki." she continued. "I mean, she doesn't like jewelry, but I'm sure she'll agree it's beautiful."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll agree." Rukia muttered, picking up her feet. The two-liter plastic bottles felt heavy all of the sudden. The plastic bag crinkled as her grip tightened. She'd never wanted anything more like she did that necklace. But it was expensive, she would never be able to afford it.

*

Ichigo helped Uryu with the music. Their last bash before everyone set off for college was going to be their biggest party yet. They were in a park just a couple of miles outside Karakura, so they could be as loud as they wanted for as long as they wanted. Uryu smirked at the carrot top from behind his glasses.

"You told Kuchiki-_san_ yet?" he asked. Ichigo froze, looking at Ishida from the corner of his eye.

"No." he said in a curt voice, picking up a CD and examining the cover with overzealous interest. "No, I haven't told her."

"You should. Your time as a Sub. is about to end."

"You think I don' know that!?"

"I know you do. That's why I'm reminding you, idiot."

"Go embroider a hankie." he snapped, standing up. Uryu looked ready to kill him, but Chad appeared, holding onto all of the bowls and snacks and ice they were needing.

"Where do I put these?" he asked in a deep voice. Ichigo smiled, glad to have something that get him away from Ishida.

"Here, on the table. Let's go ahead and set them out."

"Hiya!" Tatsuki called, bringing up the second load. She had chips, dips, sauces, and, of course, pocky. Uryu helped lighten her load. "Man, Ichigo, when you suggested this be our best bash ever, you weren't kidding!"

"Why would I?" he demanded, popping open a bag of potato chips. "After this, it's going to be four years of not seeing each other. We might as well end the summer with a bang."

"I agree." Chad said, filling one of four coolers with soda. "I'm heading to Mexico next weekend. I won't come back to Japan for a long time."

"Depressing, Chad." Ichigo sighed. "That was depressing."

"Sorry we're late!" Orihime called, running. Rukia walked behind her, completely distracted.

That is, until she ran into a tree.

Ichigo laughed loudly before covering his mouth, caught in the glare from those beautiful, heliotrope irises. "Stop laughing." she demanded. Ichigo averted his eyes from the slightly pink bruise on her nose and looked away, whistling. When she walked right past him, he began snickering to himself. A bag of chips hit the back of his skull.

"Sheesh," he muttered to himself. Orihime had dropped her bag of goodies. She and Tatsuki were having a huge debate over some picture Orihime took on her cell phone. Apparently, Tatsuki disagreed that something was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He shrugged and headed back to the snack area, where Chad was putting ice in a couple cups. Rukia munched on a consommé flavored chip. "Does it hurt?" he asked. She looked up, eyes wide. "Your nose."

"O-oh." she stuttered, pressing on it. "Not really. It's a little sore, but that's all."

"We need more ice." Chad said, standing up. "I'll go back to town to buy some more." In twenty seconds he was off and running towards town. Rukia flushed. The others were at the tree, looking at whatever Orihime had on her phone.

"Um, R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking towards the group huddled by the large plant. Rukia's head snapped to attention. Her mulberry eyes were curious. "I-I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." she allowed, her eyebrows raised and expecting him to continue.

"I—"

"Ichigo, tell Tatsuki that this is the most beautiful necklace in the history of neck accessories!!" Orihime cried, shoving her phone in his face. Ichigo put his palm onto the screen and pushed it back. He took a good look at the pixeled photograph. It was of a butterfly necklace with amethyst wings.

"Well, it _is_ a pretty necklace." he agreed. Orihime frowned. "What?"

"It's beautiful." Uryu agreed.

"It reminds me of Hell Butterflies." Ichigo put in. Orihime looked back at the picture, her features twisting as she thought over Ichigo's harmless comment.

"Yeah, I see it." she admitted. "It does have that same look."

Chad arrived then, and the party really began. They danced (Orihime taught Chad how to waltz, and that was entertaining for everyone, considering the height difference), they snacked, they laughed when Uryu and Ichigo fell flat on their butts, and they all enjoyed themselves. It seemed that the night would never end. The cell phones rang and buzzed on end but no one bothered (or heard) to answer, because they all knew that next week was separation. They would drift from Karakura and find their places in the world.

It was when Ichigo found Rukia asleep under the tree that he realized it'd gone on too long. After everyone saying goodbye (and teary hugs from Orihime), Ichigo picked Rukia up and headed home. Her black cell phone was in his pocket, next to his own. He watched the beauty in his arms sleep as he weaved between the streets.

"Damn." he finally sighed, wanting hit himself in the forehead. "And I was so sure I'd finally tell you, too."

She took in a deep breath, attempting to roll over. When her nose bumped his arm (which had to hurt, since it was still red), her eyes flew open.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Stupid question, Shortie." he answered, setting her on her feet. She ignored the insult, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, I think I'm gonna get an earful from my old man. We better hurry home before that pervert thinks anything happened."

"Yes," Rukia agreed, jogging to keep up with Ichigo. "Hey, slow down, Long Legs. I can't keep up!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, slowing his steps. Rukia walked in time with him, looking straight up at the stars. "You like butterflies?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Then how about going out with me tomorrow?" he asked casually. His stomach began acrobatics as Rukia stared up at him, an eyebrow cocked, challenging him to say he was kidding.

"Okay."

"I promise, you won't be disappointed."

*

Rukia shifted herself back and forth on her feet. Heel, toes, heel, toes, heel, toes, heel, toes. Over and over in an impatient, ongoing cycle. Ichigo was fifteen minutes late. If he this was his way of beginning to confess his love, he was doing a poor job. When Ichigo said six fifty PM, on the dot, she was sure he'd show up at that time too.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo panted. Rukia crossed her arms, hoping that him bending over to catch his breath wasn't an attempt to peek up her skirt. She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"You're late. Fifteen minutes late." she added.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry."

"So, what's this about butterflies?"

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo opened the park's gate, stepping aside to let her in first. '_And they say chivalry is dead_,' she thought fondly as she walked past him. The sun was setting in the distance, beginning another beautiful, warm summer night. The sky was painted orange and yellow by God's paintbrush.

"The Butterfly House?" she demanded. It was a small attraction that was nonprofitable and enjoyed by all the little kids. Rukia was offended that humans would cage such innocent and beautiful creatures. She was disgusted at the thought Ichigo would want to take her into such a place.

"What? Never!" he sounded insulted that she suggested it. "That's not where I plan to take you."

"Oh."

Ichigo looked around for a moment, and, assured that no one was watching them, the couple slinked into the woods.

Rukia gasped audibly at the scenery around her. The red setting sun cast shadows amongst the brown trunks, making bright green leaves illuminate with a glowing aura. They cast their spotlights onto every surface, including Ichigo's face. She blushed at his smile. "It's _gorgeous_!"

"This is just part of it. Midnight is when the real show begins."

"Why did we come so early, then?"

"Because, I thought a picnic in this atmosphere would be nice."

Ichigo had been correct. As the sun disappeared and the moon scurried its way to the direct middle of the sky, the couple munched on snacks and sipped on warm juices. Rukia was wishing their date would last forever, but the watch on Ichigo's wrist alerted the couple of midnight's arrival.

"Oh, it's that time already?" he laughed, standing up. His joints cracked and popped as he stretched. "C'mon, follow me." He took Rukia's hand to guide her through a darkness her eyes had no trouble penetrating. Her fingers tightened around his, her face flaming up. For a minute she thought the blood in her cheeks glowed bright enough illuminate their path.

"Here." he said, dropping her hand. "Hold on a second." Ichigo picked up a branch. He weighed the large stick in his hand for a moment, then stuck it into a huge bush and shook the foliage. Large, bright blue butterflies exploded around them. Their bright azure color glowed like neon in the moonlight. Rukia's eyes widened as a gasp of wonder escaped her lips.

"Ichigo, it's _beautiful_!" she cried, laughing. His face lit up proudly as he stopped right beside her.

"Yuzu and I found this place a couple weeks ago. Every year butterflies come and lay their eggs during the summer."

Rukia's eyes zipped everywhere, trying to take in every last flutter of wings. The flashy insects landed on trees, flowers, and even the ground under their feet. Rukia didn't dare move, afraid of ruining the moment by accidentally killing one of the beautiful creatures around her.

She didn't even know what she was doing until it happened. She threw her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him on the mouth. She was about to jump away and apologize, but Ichigo kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She put her all into the kiss; every feeling and emotion she had about him. All of her love, all of her affection, and all of her admiration.

When their lips separated, they just stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. "Wow." she whispered.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo stuttered, brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Wow."


End file.
